


Dominick's Story

by ClaraHue



Series: From My Point of View [3]
Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: My Retelling of Barbie's Princess and the Pauper from Dominick's POV
Relationships: Dominick/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Series: From My Point of View [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964002
Kudos: 11





	Dominick's Story

Dominick’s carriage began to pull up to the kingdom. He looked out the window at the towering castle upon the hill. He wondered about the Princess he was about to marry. He wondered if she was nice, smart, funny. He wondered if she wanted to marry him any more than he wanted to marry her.

“Are you ready Sir?” Dominick’s advisor asked.

Dominick just nodded, and together they stepped out of the carriage. Guards waited for them when they stepped out, showing them inside the castle.

The Queen welcomed him in the courtroom.

“My daughter is just upstairs resting. She should be ready in a minute, why don’t you get yourself settled.” The Queen told him.

Dominick nodded, and some servants showed him to his room. He got himself comfortable in his room then wandered down the halls, noticing a painting of Princess Anneliese on the wall. She was beautiful, but Dominick couldn’t help but wonder what she would be like in person.

He heard a soft but sweet noise and followed it to a room. He peered inside, realizing that it was the Princess who was singing inside. He hid himself from view and listened to her sing.

_ “To be a cat in a castle, imagine that. To have everything you could ever want, imagine that. To be a cat in a castle, would mean you would have all the best meals. To be a cat in a castle. The whole castle as your playground. To be a cat in a castle, could you imagine that? You could sleep wherever you want too. Oh to be a cat in a castle. Could you imagine that?” _

Dominick smiled to himself, at the cute little song and the lovely voice. He quietly walked away, not wanting to startle the Princess.

A few moments later, a servant came to get Dominick telling him the Princess would be down shortly. Dominick walked down to the courtroom, waiting with the Queen for the Princess to arrive.

“May I present, Princess Anneliese.” One of the guards announced as the Princess entered the room.

“Darling.” The Queen rushed over. “This is King Dominick.” She gestured to the Dominick.

“The honor is all mine, King Dominick,” Anneliese curtsied.

“Please, you can call me Dominick.”

“And you can call me er- Anneliese.” She smiled quickly as she stumbled over her words. Dominick smiled back, glad to find that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

“King Dominick, would you do us the honour of playing the piano?” The Queen asked him. “I know you love music.”

“You do?” The Princess sounded surprised.

“I do.” He said with a nod. “And it would be my pleasure. But I’ll only play if the princess agrees to sing with me.” He proposed, already knowing full well she was a great singer.

“Sing with you?” She seemed honoured by the offer. “Uh, no. I couldn't.”

“Oh, go on darling.” The Queen encouraged her. “Don’t be shy.”

“Alright,” She agreed hesitantly.

Dominick sat down at the piano and began to play a common song, something the Princess was sure to know the words to. The Princess began to sing, and it was absolutely lovely. Dominick was taken aback by how beautiful her voice was. He watched Anneliese as he played and she sang. She was beautiful, and Dominick longed to get to know her better.

When the song ended, the Queen clapped. “That was lovely.”

Dominick rose from the bench, “Would you care to show me around the grounds?” He asked the Princess.

“For sure.” Anneliese nodded, and Dominick offered his arm. The Princess took it hesitantly.

She began to lead him down the castle hallways till they found their way to the gardens outside. Dominick spied a beautiful blue flower blooming on one of the bushes and plucked it, offering it to her.

“I would like to get to know you more, your majesty.” He told her.

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself first?” Anneliese suggested.

“Well, I’m the fifth son in my family. I play the flute, piano and trumpet. But I’m sure you knew that all already.” He paused, but Anneliese said nothing in return. “You like music as well?”

“I do.” She told him. “What about your life back home, what’s it like?”

Dominick found it easy talking about himself and his life back home. He hoped he didn’t sound too self-centred. But the Princess seemed to prefer hearing about him than talk about herself. Dominick began to enjoy conversing with her. It felt easy, simply. She didn’t judge him or doubt what he said, listening attentively. She offered little information about herself, leaving Dominick wanting to know more about her.

They spent most of the day talking and walking about the castle. As night drew on, they sat on the balcony, watching the sunset.

“Beautiful,” Anneliese breathed.

“Indeed. I have enjoyed this day your majesty. I like that you are honest. You feel real. You have no pretenses.”

“Thank you,” Anneliese replied. “I enjoyed it as well.”

“Till tomorrow your majesty,” Dominick stood up and took her hand, giving it a kiss before he left.

He felt like things were going pretty well so far, and maybe this arranged marriage wouldn’t be as horrible as he worried.

\---

The next day Dominick rose thinking of the princess, and the gift he had bought the princess before coming to the castle.

Dominick walked into the courtroom, finding Anneliese and the Queen dealing with wedding preparations.

“Your majesties.” Dominick bowed. “I have a gift for my bride to be.” He revealed a beautiful necklace.

“Another necklace.” The queen said, smiling.

Anneliese gasped, seeing the necklace. “It’s beautiful. I don’t…”

“Only the best for you your majesty,” Dominick told her.

He took the necklace out and began to put it around her neck.

“Stop!” The Queen’s advisor, Preminger, barged in. “That woman is an imposter!”

“Preminger, what is going on?” The Queen asked as the guards grabbed Anneliese.

“Release her!” Dominick commanded them, confused as to what was happening.

“She’s a fake,” Preminger said. “Nothing but a common pauper.”

“Are you telling me I don’t know my own daughter?” The Queen was furious at the accusation.

“I only just discovered the truth myself, your majesty,” Preminger said. “Have you not wondered why we haven’t seen Julian lately? He’s been conspiring with this imposter. Together they took the princess and hid her in the royal mine. All so that this imposter could take Princess Anneliese place, marry King Dominick, and rule the throne.”

“What proof do you have of this ridiculous story?” Dominick asked.

“Once I discovered this treachery, I tried to rescue the Princess, but it was too late. They sabotaged the mine, collapsing it. I’m afraid this is all my workers found in the rubble.” Preminger showed them a ring, one that only a royal would wear.

“No!” The queen fell to the ground upon recognizing it, tears in her eyes. “Is this true?”

“I…I…” The woman who Dominick had been convinced was princess Anneliese stumbled.

He couldn’t believe it. Was what Preminger said true, had he really fallen for this woman’s ploy?

“Guards!” Preminger shouted. 

“Check for a birthmark. On her shoulder.” The Queen said. As if still hoping Preminger was wrong. That this was her daughter.

The guards pulled her dress off her shoulder, revelling no mark. It was all the proof the Queen needed, and the guards began to drag the imposter off.

“I can explain!” The woman tried to offer.

“Throw her in the dungeon!” Preminger yelled.

“No, wait!” The woman yelled as the guards dragged her away. “I never planned to hurt anyone. I just wanted to save the princess! I was just trying to help!”

\---

Dominick paced around his room, trying to work his mind around everything that had just happened, all that had been revealed. The woman he had spent all that time with was not Princess Anneliese. She had lied to him. For all, he knew she could have conspired with Julian to kill the real Princess. But still, something felt off. When Dominick was with her, she felt so true, so real. Had that had all been a lie?

Her words as she was being dragged away, rang in his head. That she was only trying to help, he wished he could hear her side of the story, give her a chance. He wasn’t sure he’d get the opportunity to do that though, as she had been thrown in the dungeons.

An idea came to his mind, and he smiled when it hit him.

Dominick found a guard’s armour and put it on, hiding his face beneath the helmet. He walked into the dungeons finding a guard at the imposter’s cell.

“The Queen sent me to retrieve the prisoner.” He told the guard.

The imposter stood up as Dominick walked in.

“Come on.” He said, grabbing her.

He began leading her through the dungeon past the other guards. They had reached the end of the dungeon, just about to walk through the main doors when the imposter kicked him hard. Dominick recoiled, letting her go, distracted by his pain.

The imposter ran through the open door to the dungeons, running outside.

“Wait!” Dominick called after, running after her. He just managed to catch her, grabbing her arm. 

“Let go of me!” The imposter yelled, kicking him once again.

“Wait.” He told her, quickly pulling off his helmet.

“Dominick!” The imposter stopped fighting him. “I’m so sorry.”

“I probably deserved it.” He said rubbing his leg.

“Why are you here?”

“I trust you. I believe your story. I don’t think you’re the type of person who could hurt anyone. Except for maybe a kick in the shins.”

“How could you believe me after I lied to you about who I was?”

“As I said, I believe you. I trust you. Or at least I’m willing to give you a chance. Now, will you please tell me what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry your majesty. I never meant to lie to you. When the princess went missing, Julian found me. If the wedding were to be cancelled, the kingdom would be ruined. I was just to pretend to be the princess until she was found, but now…”

“You don’t think she’s really dead, do you?”

“I don’t know,” She replied. “I haven’t seen Julian in days.”

“It’s all right,” Dominick said. “I understand. You were simply doing what you thought was right… Now, if you’re not Anneliese…”

“Oh. My name is Erika. I’m nothing but a simple seamstress.”

“A simple seamstress, I doubt that.”

Erika smiled.

“Well, this must have been a grand adventure for you,” Dominick said. “Meeting a king, living in a castle.”

“It was.”

“Was any of it real?” Dominick asked.

“I don’t know,” Erika admitted. “But I really enjoyed these past few days.”

Dominick smiled. “Well, I would like to get to know the real you.”

“We have more important matters at hand, like finding the Princess and Julian.”

Dominick nodded, “Alright, let’s go.”

\---

As Erika and Dominick walked to the castle grounds, they spotted Preminger, followed by an army of guards headed straight for them. Dominick ran in front of Preminger, tripping him, and he fell to the ground.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dominick asked Preminger, pulling him up off the ground and handing him to the guards.

“Nicely done,” Erika told Dominick.

They watched Preminger be carried off to the dungeon. Dominick looked over, shocked to see a woman who looked identical to Erika. He realized that this must be the real princess.

“Princess!” Erika ran over to the Princess and hugged her tightly. “You’re alive!” She released her, giving a smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Indeed.” Anneliese smiled back.

“You know this woman?” The Queen asked, having joined them.

“She’s my friend,” Anneliese told her mother, turning her eyes to Dominick. She looked at him curiously, and Dominick realized he should introduce himself.

“It is an honor to finally meet you, your majesty,” Dominick said with a bow. “I am King Dominick. I am glad you are safe.”

“King Dominick!” Anneliese seemed shocked to hear that it was him.

“I feel like a fool my darling.” The Queen said. “I should have never listened to Preminger.”

“It’s alright Mother,” Anneliese reassured her by laying a hand on her shoulder before the Queen brought her daughter into an embrace.

“If something had happened to you.”

“But it didn’t. Thanks to Julian… Mother, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it my darling?”

“I’m in love with Julian. It’s him that I wish to marry.”

“You are?” The Queen asked, looking between the pair of them. “I wish… but the kingdom.”

“I think there might be another way to save the kingdom, your majesty,” Julian said, and everyone turned to him. “While I was trapped in the mine, I noticed that there were these crystals. They don’t look like much, so usually miners ignore them. But they are actually worth quite a lot in some kingdoms. The old mines could be filled with the crystals for all we know.”

The Queen hummed to herself as she looked about the group of people surrounding her. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.” She hugged her daughter.

\---

Julian was right about the old mines. The workers soon found the old mines to be filled with the crystals. And they were worth millions in many of the surrounding kingdoms.

King Dominick returned to his kingdom, parting on good terms. He had never wanted to get married, only agreeing to the marriage to benefit the two kingdoms. He offered Princess Anneliese a new agreement to benefit both of their kingdoms in the lack of the marriage. Anneliese agreed, and Dominick returned to go over details.

When he was back, he asked Anneliese about Erika.

“She’s going to travel the world as a singer.” The Princess told him

Dominick thought that was a lovely idea.

“I wish I could say goodbye.”

“She is leaving today, I believe, perhaps you can catch her before she leaves,” Anneliese told him where Erika lived, and Dominick ventured out to town.

He reached a small housing unit asking around if anyone knew Erika. A woman overheard his inquiries.

“You’re looking for Erika?’ She asked.

“Yes, do you know where she is?”

“Packing up a carriage about to leave.” The woman showed him outside to the carriage.

Dominick felt his breath hitch as he saw Erika.

“Bertie, last chance to come with me,” Erika told the woman.

“I’m alright.” Bertie smiled at her. “There’s someone here to see you,” She turned her head back at Dominick. Bertie stepped back, leaving Dominick alone to talk to Erika.

“I thought you had left to go back to your kingdom,” Erika said.

“I did, but I had to come back. Princess Anneliese and I are looking to make some arrangements that will benefit both of our kingdoms.”

“But no wedding?” Erika asked.

“No,” Dominick said, laughing.

“What are you doing here Dominick?” Erika asked.

“Anneliese tells me that you are leaving.”

“I am. I’m free now. I can finally see the world.”

“Where will you go?”

Erika shrugged. “Wherever I want to.”

“Well, I would have liked to get to know you better before you left.” Dominick pulled out a small box. “This was meant for you.” He said, handing it to her.

Erika opened it, noticing the necklace inside. “No, I couldn’t,” Erika said.

“I would like you to keep it. Perhaps it will remind you of your time as a princess.”

Erika nodded, placing the box with her other bags.

“Promise me that you will come back,” Dominick said in a serious voice.

“Of course.” Erika nodded.

“Perhaps we could finally get to know each other for real.”

“I would like that.” She said with a smile.

\---

It was no surprise when Dominick received a wedding invitation to Princess Anneliese's wedding to Julian. He was happy for the pair of them and was more than happy to attend.

Dominick came up the day before the wedding and was let into the castle. He was told that the Princess and her fiancé were dealing with wedding preparations, and he didn’t want to bother them. Dominick was walking the ground when he thought he caught a glimpse of the princess. It was only after a second glance that he realized it wasn’t the princess but Erika. He smiled, a warm feeling filling him at the sight of her. It had been a long time since he’d see her last, and he had been hoping she would come for the wedding. Dominick knew she and Anneliese had been keeping in touch while Erika travelled.

“So, you did come.” He walked towards her

Erika turned her head to see King Dominick standing there. “Dominick.”

“It’s good to see you again.” He told her.

“Indeed.”

“How were your travels?”

“Lovely. And you’re…?” She trailed off.

“I’ve been fine. If that’s what you’re asking?”

“Well, that’s good to hear.”

The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment.

“So, you must be rather close with Julian and Anneliese now?” Erika stated.

“Yes, we all get along very well… Are you going to sing at the wedding?”

“Yes, Anneliese had asked if I would.”

“Perhaps you would like someone to play the piano for you.” He suggested, hopefully.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“I could keep you company during the wedding.” He treaded lightly.

“Surely, there is someone more suitable than myself you could accompany during the wedding.”

“No, there is no one more suitable than you.”

Erika blushed at the compliment. “I wouldn’t mind it if you accompanied me during the wedding.”

“It’s settled then.” He smiled warmly.

\---

The wedding took place the next day, and it was lovely. Erika and Dominick had performed their song during the reception. After the song was done, Erika bowed to the crowd, and Anneliese stood with tears in her eyes and arms opened wide for her friend. Erika accepted the hug, holding her friend close.

Dominick let them talk for a bit before coming over to join them.

“Congratulations again, your majesty,” Dominick told Anneliese as he came to stand at Erika’s side.

“Thank you, Dominick. You did a lovely job playing.” The princess told him.

“Thank you. You don’t mind if I steal Miss Erika away from you for a dance, do you?”

“Of course not. She’s all yours.” Anneliese said before Erika followed Dominick to the dance floor.

“Would you do me the honour of a dance?” Dominick asked Erika.

“Of course.” Erika smiled.

He took her into his arms, and they danced.

“So how long are you planning on staying?” Dominick asked.

“Oh, I think I’m going to stay for a while.”

“I would like that.”

Erika smiled over at Dominick, and he was hopeful that maybe he could finally get to know the real her.


End file.
